


Kokain, Krosane i ... Catboyevi???

by junp5i



Category: croatian politics
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Catboys & Catgirls, Crack Treated Seriously, Croatia, Croissant Play - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Lovers, Family Fluff, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Marriage, Politics, Slow Burn, Substance Abuse, kupovanje cijele trgovine krosana, oprosti, što smo napravili
Language: Hrvatski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junp5i/pseuds/junp5i
Summary: Nakon što je Plenković zvao Milanovića nazvao šmrkavcem na RTL Direktu ( not sponsored, tm ), stvari počinju biti loše za Milanovića.što je hrvatska riječ za catboy molim te već probam nešto zamislit za kao 15 minuta
Relationships: Zoran Milanovic/Andrej Plenkovic
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cocaine, Croissants, and Catboys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531877) by [FiveOfStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveOfStar/pseuds/FiveOfStar), [stuffycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffycat/pseuds/stuffycat). 



Plenković je hitro izašao na pozornicu i pozdravio Milanovića, "Drago mi je, gospodine Zoran." Da bude iskren, Plenki je mrzio prisutnosti Milanovića. Sve o njemu je bilo neskladno- njegova nenormalno dobro čuvana kosa, oči sive kao kameni s sumljivnim crnim trepavicama- nije moguće da nije koristio maskaru- kako je probao ostati miran, i uvijek je grozno ispalo, sve. Ali formalnosti su bile obavezne, posebno pred kamerama. "I meni, Plenkoviću."

Plenki je mrzio kada je on koristio njegovo prezime, zaista je. Kao da je pio otrov iz beskonačne kutije "mlijeka". Ali je zadržao osmijeh i išao do svog podija.  
Predsjenik sabora se morao malo nasmijati dok se pripremao za najveću uvredu cijeloga života- nešto što bih Milanovićevu karijeru razbilo na najmanje dijelove moguće.

Kako je emisija nastavila, puno tvrdnja, točne ili ne, nije bilo važno, su bile rečene, i mnogo egoa su postali manji. Sve dok...  
*SSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTT* Svi u sobi su se okrenili, glas je bio toliko glasan, kako nebih? Plenki je bacio pogled na Milanovića i primjetio njegovog novog "Tata Prase Vape ™®"-a.

Ovo je dao Plenkoviću ogromnu prednost, i uspio je dobiti posljedni udarac. "Ok, šmrkavac."


	2. Zaključak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milanoviću je dosta, i ima ideju na kako se riješiti svojih problema

Trebalo je Milanoviću malo vremena da razumije što je Plenki govorio, ali kada je razumjeo, maknuo se s svog podija i krenuo pred vratima. "Oh? Čini se da je Milanoviću dosta za danas, vratit ćemo se sutra."

Kamera se isključila sekundu kada je Milanović zatvorio vrata sa sobom. Vani je padala kiša, ali više ga nije bilo briga, sjeo je na najbližu klupu i izvadio je svoju "Tata Prase Vape ™®" opet.

Sa suzama koje su slijevale, Milanović je izvadio svoj iPhone 12 ( možda je broke king, ali 100% ovo nije bilo ukrano ) i otvorio Konzum.hr da bih saznao ako su konačno počeli prodavati kokain, dok nije čuo poznate korake.

Milanović je probao ignorirati, ali su se neprestano približivali.

I približivali.

I približivali.

"Ikakve sreće?" Plenki je progovorio. "Jel bih te smetalo ako sam sjeo ovdje?" "Da, zapravo." Milanović je pokušao odgovoriti s sasom, ali je bilo teško Plenkoviću da ga shvati ozbiljno kad je izgledao poput Nikocado Avocadoa nakon što pusti cijelu zalihu McDonaldsa.

Plenki je ipak sjeo i počeo tapšati po Milanovićem leđima. "Ne brini, Petit bébé, Plenki je tu." Crnokosi muškarac je maknuo Plenkovićevu ruku i ustao. "Idem kući." Rekao je prije odlaska.

Kad je stigao kući, otišao je do frižidera i uzeo karton mlijeka puna kokainom i popio cijelu stvar u sekundima. Razmišljao je o kako bih pobjegao od svojih problema dok nije došao do zaključka...

Selio bih se u Francusku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ovo je razlog na zašto imam 2 iz hrvatskog

**Author's Note:**

> @ cijela hrvatska... oprostite. molim vas. ne znam ni ja zašto smo ovo radili.
> 
> mislim da bih učiteljica iz hrvatskog bila ponosna na mene


End file.
